


参天之草

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Summary: * 伪骨科，年龄操作设定。* 请务必看这句话：都是杜撰的，小徐生长在幸福美满的家庭里，详情指路小徐微博哦。
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 7





	参天之草

**Author's Note:**

> * 伪骨科，年龄操作设定。
> 
> * 请务必看这句话：都是杜撰的，小徐生长在幸福美满的家庭里，详情指路小徐微博哦。

他又伏在金珉奎左肩上睡着了，伴着入梦后也不扰人的睡态和浮浅呼吸。折叠起来的骨骼薄薄透透，双手交叠像根青藤一样地缠上金珉奎的手臂。于是他松松地拢住了徐明浩，唯恐动弹一下就荡散了怀中的水月。最重要的是徐明浩怕雷，从小就天真地担忧雷电会专门挑中浅眠的孩子而来，眼睛盯着窗外被撕裂的天空颤着嘴唇叫，哥哥，哥哥。哥哥我好害怕，我想到你床上睡。

金珉奎想，理由都找的充分，但是每次徐明浩抱着枕头抬腿跨进他的领地，他就整夜失眠，会在徐明浩沉入另一个梦境国度的时候花上四五个小时勘探他脸颊肉被柔柔地挤压下去的空缺，像一管奶油裱花袋，挤压底部，上面的部分就堪堪冒出来。其实在黑夜里看不真切，他只是任由大脑皮层残忍地清醒着，脑电波没有边界地平铺延伸又编织出很多意象，很多猜想。

徐明浩现在在梦什么呢？白天里哥哥哥哥地叫了一百次，踢着拖鞋四处翻看找不到耳机线的时候、肚子饿了在冰箱里拆开一个个塑封袋却失望地发现没有即食食品果腹的时候，总之，确信了手头上是独自料理不好的事情，他就拖长嗓子缠粘地发出两个泡得软烂的爆破音——哥——哥，哥哥快过来。

那做梦也会梦到哥哥吗？

可惜徐明浩睡得正熟，没有答案。人类喜欢对着山谷呐喊其实也是同理，大多数时候你并非在期待一个回答，只是需要确凿笃实地让它在唇边滚了一滚，才能坚定起来，抛出去。吟嚼的梦呓醒了，不再顺着喉咙滑落。

徐明浩小时候倒也没这么依赖他，反而年纪愈大成熟愈退化。还得归咎于金珉奎自己一手把徐明浩变成块失去支点的多米诺骨牌，站不稳脚就“啪嗒”一声全心全意结结实实地扑在他身上。

他第一次见到徐明浩的时候，小孩脸上脏兮兮的全是灰，圆眼到下巴边缘被生生地刷出两条灰白的泪痕。肘头裤管也上挂了几条口子，幸而皮肤倒是没受伤。金珉奎不禁脑补出了小孩几天以来都没日没夜担惊受怕甚至同流浪猫狗一起捡食的场景，默默祈求别是真的。但院长告诉他真实情况也相差无几，他倒吸一口寒彻后脑的冷气。“快餐店…妈妈……走了…没回来………”徐明浩精神恍惚，院长在街口捡到他的时候反反复复地只能重复着几个音节。老院长五味杂陈，有时候破碎的童年甚至不需要什么理由，碎了就是碎了，小瓷偶，波板糖，失手打破的人不介怀残缺。

起码这个屋檐下是安全的，也多少温暖些。金珉奎想摸摸他的头，却只能得到对方瞪圆了眼的警惕回敬,手里牢牢地抠着院长新给他找出的一套干净衣服和他对峙着。

院长叹着气把他轻轻推向自己，“珉奎，浩浩以后就在院里和大家一起生活了。要照顾弟弟，知道吗？”金珉奎已经十岁了，个子拔高，肩膀也像个小男子汉一样地横向加宽，是福利院里的可靠统领。比如这种时候，他下意识地就伸出大了一号的手攥紧徐明浩蹭了点湿泥的手指。

徐明浩那点防备轻飘飘地消失了，乖乖地让他沉默地牵着。金珉奎刚刚想问他叫什么名字，他就开口了，咳出响亮的一声哭嗝，小手把脸擦得更花“妈妈是不要我了吗？“

他蹲下身来用纸把徐明浩的脸擦干净，又抹了抹鼻涕泡，暂时沉没进短暂的失语中。这里的孩子有一样的痛楚和病结，心脏缺失掉了无法弥补的一隅，带着无法愈合的疮孔继续向阳而生，但他或许还能为徐明浩做些什么。

徐明浩抬头，面前小麦色皮肤的帅气男孩对他微笑着说：“那以后我就是你的哥哥了，好吗？”

金珉奎可真有活力，好像天生就缺失疲累的开关永远运转在一条过载的水平线上。徐明浩晃着脚，看金珉奎走进走出地垒叠起几个木箱，再站上去用旧袜子堵好正对徐明浩床脚的风洞。“哥哥，都说了那里吹不到我的。”

漏洞被塞的满满实实，太大力了，甚至被磨下几寸悉娑的墙灰。金珉奎满意地用手探了探确认已经没有了涌入的气流，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。“那可不行，等天冷了，你会感冒的。”然后趁把箱子踢回原位时精准地捏上他的脸，好看英挺的眉眼被调节焦距失败，徐明浩只能呆呆地撞跌进对方眼里的笑意，“哎呦呦，我们明浩怎么又吃的满脸都是呢？”

才没有满脸都是呢，刚才从袋子里扯出饼干的时候有点用力，碎屑飞的到处都是，但是哥哥带着手指纹理中都刻下的消不去的温柔轻轻地捻走脸上的麸质时，他就像被噤了声。

可能是无意把心里的话说出来了吧，还好只有前面的一句跑出嘴边。因为金珉奎又笑了，好好好，没吃到脸上哦。

徐明浩感觉双颊下的毛细血管都在无声无息又盛大地爆炸。

笨蛋哥哥。

骗他说什么都会相信的。

空心的时间无法使血肉强行并拢愈合，只是用其他甜头充当止痛药才让人蓄满几分继续吐息的力气。徐明浩变得比小的时候更爱笑了，但性格还是像以前一样拧拧巴巴，这些都被金珉奎一点点地摸透。想要什么，不会直接说出来，手心手背黑白猜也总是要输，因此就会被迫失去或是游戏时间或是什么新奇玩意，眼睛却粘在上面隔个两秒就反复回弹。金珉奎只好把那个绒线娃娃从其他孩子的手里解救出来递给他，徐明浩眼睛里的欣喜一闪一闪，一会儿就捏一下熊仔娃娃的耳朵和鼻子，小熊在幻想里逐渐长出金珉奎的脸，静静地躺在他手里。

但有一点是从来没有变过的，徐明浩最怕秋夜雨，怕会发出巨大声响的雷声。大屋里每个孩子都睡在一排排整齐竖着的小铁床里，他和金珉奎的床以半壁之隔紧挨着。金珉奎看他偷偷把头藏进被单下，雷打一声就颤一下，探出头小声地叫：“明浩？“

对方露出毛茸茸的半个脑袋。

“害怕的话就到我这里睡吧。“

于是徐明浩就提着枕头脚没沾地直接跨上他的床，像是费力地穿过一条小溪谷抵达安全的营地。小小的铁床有点拥挤，五年的时光里他也长高不少，硬床板上盛放着两个年轻男孩子正在抽新的灵魂。金珉奎从那个时候开始意识到自己的潜在意识早早地就抢占先机，他在学会很多事情之前先学会了爱徐明浩，以及本能地用喙理好他的羽翼，搭建出隔绝雷电的窝让徐明浩降落栖息。十几岁时未解的谜题都被一笔一画地写进地心的脉搏，埋在五尺深的土下等着别人挖出锈迹斑斑的铁盒。

徐明浩过十岁生日的时候真的很开心，清晨就早早起身叠好被子自己先跑去洗漱了。一个年纪还小的弟弟打着响亮的鼾声睡得正酣，肩膀从被子里露出大半。徐明浩轻手轻脚地走过去帮他盖上，然后就钻进掀开的窗帘看一分一秒地点亮起来的天光。开始是很沉郁的颜色，然后一点点地被调亮，直到对面低低矮矮的居民楼的轮廓也清晰地折出鲜明的明暗面。他转身坐回床上，金珉奎脸掩在被角里，只能看到他紧闭的眼睛和舒展的浓密睫毛，睡着了也下意识地侧身只占据半边地盘怕挤到赖在他床上的徐明浩。

徐明浩努力在记忆里加载金珉奎每次看向自己时的表情，就是那种无限温柔，只盯着对方的眼睛就可以疗愈所有伤痛的表情。他也尽力那样去做了，复制粘贴到自己脸上看着熟睡的金珉奎，却发现还学不到十分之一的杀伤力。笨蛋哥哥，你怎么对谁都是这种表情？徐明浩突然有点不开心了，独占小熊玩偶的爱恋从心底慢慢蚕食，我就从来不会这样，只有哥哥能看到的。

金珉奎起床眼睛都没睁开就一把揉乱了徐明浩的头发。但却像是没注意到徐明浩像个花托一样捧着下巴露出的令人百分百负担感的眼神。金珉奎总是很忙，是福利院里最年长的。每天清晨起来就要帮年纪稍小些的孩子洗漱吃饭，然后跟在他们屁股后处理一些细细碎碎的琐事。徐明浩眼睛就一直锁定着他，一天过去，金珉奎还是没抽出空陪他呆上个十分钟。眼看着晚饭都要吃完了，孩子们一拥而上，把菜羹粥水抢个精光。徐明浩坐在那儿，饭勺也没力气拿起来似地，戳了几下就不再动筷。

金珉奎看见他这个样子，用手肘偷偷戳了戳他。“一会去院子后面，那个洗手的砖台那里，在那里等你。”

小孩的眼睛一下子就亮了，几下把剩下的几口扫进嘴里就跑到院子里晃晃悠悠地等。金珉奎卷着的袖子湿了一块，是刚才刷碗的时候弄上的。他看着徐明浩蹲下身专心地玩地砖里卡着的几根枯草，从口袋里悄悄拿出塑料包装放在他头顶上。

徐明浩一抬头，头上的东西就要掉下来，他只好匆匆用手去接。是个纸杯蛋糕，上面有漂亮的硬壳奶油和彩色巧克力碎。金珉奎也蹲下来，带着化不开的柔情摸上他的肩膀和发尾。“明浩，对不起。钱不够就只能买这个了。”

他吸了吸鼻子把包装拆开。徐明浩手很小，纸托在他手上就像座小小的宝塔。他小心地捏起底部放进嘴里咬了一口，牙印都很谨慎地留下一个小小的痕迹。就这样鼓着嘴巴反复嚼着了很久，突然把剩下的蛋糕一把塞进金珉奎嘴里。

金珉奎一脸疑惑地看着他，不是最喜欢吃这种又甜又腻的东西吗？徐明浩假装低头错开他的眼神，结结巴巴地说：“快吃，全吃完，你那么能吃。”

于是他也咬了一口，很甜，那种廉价糖精的味道比想象中好，一层一层地融化成又厚又稠的口腔黏膜。

有一天，院里来了新客人。这是偶有发生的事件，有些夫妇会带走合眼缘的孩子组成新的领养家庭。孩子们挤在一起占满窗棂，好奇谁会被新的屋檐和爸爸妈妈接纳。

金珉奎也没想到他们想要带走的是徐明浩。

的确，徐明浩看上去就是那种身子骨弱需要好好照顾又听话懂事的小孩。他站在窗前，看院长一步步把徐明浩牵到陌生人身边。徐明浩背对着他仰着头，看不见神色。那位夫人和蔼地开口，“愿意和我们一起生活吗？”徐明浩呆呆地感受着她手掌上的温度，温暖干燥，带着好闻的皂液香，但徐明浩脑海里出现的是另外一双总是抚上他的脸的手的主人。

“那，如果我跟你们走…我哥哥可以一起吗？“

“这…”中年夫妇的眼神为难起来，悄悄对院长耳语。院长点了点头，弯下腰来认真地对徐明浩说：“明浩，你要想好，这可是一辈子的事呢。“

不过是一辈子的事，正因是一辈子的事。

金珉奎看着徐明浩带着难消的笑意脚下生了风一样地向他跑过来，只能一动也不能动地冻结住等着命运的审判，怕徐明浩错过正向驾驶的生活，也怕徐明浩错过自己。前后者在徐明浩的小小天地里是怎样一种可比性呢？原来人在害怕的时候是会失去思考能力的。

对方跑到他面前几步远的距离就徐徐刹住了脚，嘴巴笑成一条轻浅的令人愉悦的弧线。“哥哥，我不跟他们走。”然后又走近了一步，“我咬了她的手，他们就让我回来啦。“

金珉奎瞪大了眼睛，“不可以这样做，这样很没礼貌的。“果然说教是世界上最无趣的东西，徐明浩下颚压低弧度不满地用上目线盯着他。但这些现在都不是重要性的特等级，他马上补上一句，“也好，我也想和明浩一起生活。”

金珉奎心里无声地写下承诺，明浩，相信哥哥总有一天会给你幸福的未来。

十七岁生日的时候徐明浩终于拥有了真正的奶油蛋糕，可以切开的那种。还用巧克力酱歪歪斜斜地写着显而易见的金珉奎式书法：明 浩 十 七 岁 生 日 快 乐 ！金珉奎挠着头，说今年手艺还不太行，明年吧，明年一定能做个卖相更好的出来。

不仅如此，两年前金珉奎和他还搬进了这间不大的公寓，一个可以从此用“家”代指的地方。他们两个真的有在像小时候憧憬的那样好好长大，金珉奎以前带着全心的期许憧憬过的，徐明浩去读书他来养家，或者是两个人一起养家再去读书。但徐明浩第一次从包装袋里一件件地掏出校服的时候他还是感到恍惚，徐明浩那点婴儿肥和童稚慢慢地消下去，变得越来越…漂亮了，金珉奎脸红心跳地在脑海里搜刮出这个词，即使在艺术高中一众的同龄人里也是个能一眼找出的出众男孩。西装制服和小领结谈不上精致，但金珉奎深海潜游的暗恋使他的心脏像条鱼一样一下一下地翕动，他新奇地摸着胸前的校徽刺绣时，金珉奎分明地闻到了梦想的香气。

蛋糕被精心地插上蜡烛，金珉奎说，“明浩，许个愿吧。“  
数字蜡烛上的火苗在空气里轻轻的摇，没人吹熄。徐明浩没笑意的时候会有种易碎的脆弱感，就这样直直地看向金珉奎说：“那我许愿——哥哥以后不要去答应相亲。“

“说什么呢。“金珉奎眉头皱起来，却不是在真正地生气，“本来也没想去的。”

他心下有点委屈，明明每次都是被邻门的阿婆拦下来说要给他介绍女朋友。“珉奎这么帅怎么还没有女朋友呀？没有合适的吗？”这样热情地无缝攻击着，拽着他非要给他介绍“合适人选”，他又拗不过，就只好随口答应下来。没想到对方却连时间地点和约会对象都奇迹般地安排妥当。他只好硬着头皮赴约，和对面无辜又羞怯的女生喝了两个小时言不由衷的咖啡。结果一脚踏出店门，就和写生假期结束回家的徐明浩撞个正着。

自此徐明浩就很久没有理他，要不是生日一点点临近了，还真找不出来什么破冰的缘借。每次金珉奎像个管控青春期儿子的母亲一样无奈地去敲他的门，徐明浩就把音响开到震天响，或是故意用碳笔在美术纸划出刺耳的抓挠声。

“别打扰我！我在写作业！“

金珉奎默默计量着这一嗓子里还有多少怒火，叹了口气，把客厅沙发上的校服外套和其他脏衣服放进洗衣机里。

嘴硬归嘴硬，徐明浩总有一件事坚定不了立场。从晚云里开始擦出亮光的时候金珉奎就会心地打开卧室门，果不其然，徐明浩拎着枕头，棉拖鞋左脚踩右脚别别扭扭地站在门外。“打雷了，可以进去吗？“

这次徐明浩倒没有睡的那么快，但还是相同姿势相同位置地枕在他肩膀上。金珉奎张了张嘴，又闭上了。想起洗衣服的时候从他校服口袋里掏出来的一张揉得起绒的草稿纸，写满了金珉奎金珉奎金珉奎金珉奎，他的名字被歪歪斜斜填满每一行空格，像是篇只有作者能读懂的古典乐章。最后一行写着：讨厌金珉奎，然后又被两条横线重复划掉修改。

“喜欢金珉奎“

金珉奎的第一反应是这小子背地里果然就没有叫哥，然后心底的山洪才慢吞吞又凶猛地涌上来，冲垮那座童年时住过的偏院。

此刻徐明浩就在他旁边躺着，心里或许又在编辑着不知道什么内容的加密草稿纸。

“其实明浩根本就不害怕打雷对吧？”

旁边的人颤了一下，却没出声。金珉奎顿了顿，继续说，“小时候有一次我去超市采购了，回来的时候就看见你在看雨，可兴奋了。

然而旁边一点动静都没有，只有空气里的尘埃被吹得猎猎作响。金珉奎以为他在害羞，转头用鼻子蹭了蹭他，“没关系的，我又没有怪你呀。”

对方突然坐起身来拿捏住他的脖子就吻了上去，其实甚至不能被称作一个吻，因为只是嘴唇间短兵相接了半秒就被金珉奎掐着肩膀拉开距离。徐明浩咬着嘴唇，像是刚刚亲吻了一团会咬人的火。开口的声音里甚至含了努力压低的哭腔。“讨厌你知道吗？你什么都知道，还对我这么好？”

然后就夺门而出回到自己的卧室，一切发生得太快了，他的余温还轻轻地流淌在被子里。

徐明浩每次一不理他，金珉奎就觉得是自己的不对。有时候是婆婆妈妈太唠叨了，有时候是关于一起打工的女生，用徐明浩的话说就是“没有刻意地保持距离”，但躲开尴尬的家庭氛围这种情况还是第一次。

他心里也是一团乱麻，哪怕是一根头绪也没能理清。没想到的是，先接到了徐明浩学校老师的电话。

“明浩最近好像有了女朋友，或许，向明浩确认一下呢？”女老师在电话那边小心地组织着措辞，金珉奎礼貌地应答了，说是一定会把事情弄清楚。挂了电话，额前和后颈的青筋就一并痛起来，一刻也等不了似地抓着外套就往学校的方向赶。

他还是第一次这么希望徐明浩放学能直接拐进游戏厅和台球室，好消息是徐明浩没在这些地方消磨时光。坏消息是，在距学校两条街处的路口，金珉奎一眼就捕捉到和一个女生牵着手说说笑笑的徐明浩。

他眼前发黑，居然还有心思选了一条绕远的小路先回了家。金珉奎耳边嗡嗡作响，许多努力隐瞒的事物总是以安静为开端，使人以为似乎可以沉下心来安稳百年，然后就相继涌现密集的叩响声直到变成填满画面的白噪音。

以前金珉奎找了一百种理由为徐明浩开脱，从雏鸟情结到吊桥效应。每一条都在写着不该，徐明浩不该这样，他还小，没法确认自己还没能成熟的心意，而自己更不该反客为主地占据他的青春时日和种种可能。但眼下的理智也确实在真实地烧干，当他看到徐明浩牢牢牵着女生的手，明明是一千次地安慰过自己“总有一天会这样”的画面，却只能从气愤和酸涩一遍又一遍地被迫看清心绪。

金珉奎坐在餐桌前的椅子上听徐明浩进玄关换鞋的声音，脑子里左想右想怎样才能拎出个较为委婉的提问，但无论如何组织语句都控制不了暗藏的愠火，“那女生是谁？”

话说出口，金珉奎马上就意识到徐明浩也跟他问过同样的话。当时他只觉得对方又在小孩子心性地胡闹，想着左右不过是虚无又无根无据的事，就胡乱搪塞了回去。原来问出这句话的当下痛感也会结实地打在心上。

徐明浩冷冷地瞥了他一眼：“不关你的事。“

他无话可说，头一次觉得教育学是这么挫败的东西，他本人也才刚走出青春期没多久就要应对另一个青春期的难搞小孩。金珉奎把头插进手臂间，一时间不知道自己到底是被怒火冲击到的老父亲还是被意外出轨的男朋友。

徐明浩突然绷不住地笑出了声，嘴巴上排的小白牙整齐地露出来。“明明心里不舒服，干嘛还不承认呢？”

他哑口无言，意识到未成年的小孩也能把轻而易举地把自己骗的团团转的事实。徐明浩走近餐桌倒了杯水，却并未喝，手指紧张地在杯垫上抠来抠去，留下一排月牙型的指甲印。“如果你承认的话，我就也大方承认，她是我故意找来气你的。”

怎么会有这么无懈可击的逻辑手段呢？把底牌都亮出来，对手就没有任何一个可以拐弯抹角的挡箭牌了。金珉奎头顶和手心都在齐齐冒汗，呼之欲出的答案比他人生中任何一场面试都更为急迫紧张，更让他有一种在做坏事的错觉。金珉奎身体坐在客厅，精神却飘在教堂里的告解室。

“明浩，如果…你和我……“

金珉奎深吸了一口气，“或许明浩要跟我永远在一起吗？我是说..虽然现在是也在一起。但是…“

“好呀。“徐明浩打断了他，不按常理出牌的小孩子作风。书包还挂在手臂上就不管不顾地顺势贴进他怀里，像是两个本就无法分开的连体婴一样用力汲取金珉奎的气味。“虽然我没什么能给哥哥的。”

金珉奎眼眶湿了，怎么会没有什么能给我的呢？

他可太了解徐明浩了，脾气轴是轴了点，但从小就乖得过分，又怎么会干出咬别人这样的事。院长跟他描述，是小孩一字一句地回答：“谢谢您的好意，但是我好喜欢哥哥，想一直和哥哥在一起。没有哥哥，我会缺了一块的。”

徐明浩从小就用血肉养着碎裂的那半边心脏作为礼物送给了他，于是他们严丝合缝地拼凑在了一起，被占据的左心室也源源不断地恢复了供血。明明耳朵到脖颈下都红透了，徐明浩还在像以前一样对着金珉奎色厉内荏地嘴硬，勾着他的脖子问：“那可以叫珉奎吗，不叫哥哥了？”

金珉奎笑着去追他躲闪的眼神，“其实，还是喜欢明浩叫哥呢。”

他搂着快要灼烧至冒烟的徐明浩，突然觉得也够浪漫。如果这一生的寿命可以活到八十岁，那其中的七十多年他们都偷偷和光明正大地互相挂念。金珉奎骄傲地想着，虽然也贪心想要更多的时间，但这样也是远远超出平均值了吧。这块甜软的多米诺骨牌终究还是毫无悬念地把他压垮，于是，他们开始堕入一场玫瑰色的塌陷。


End file.
